


Proximity Alert

by lodessa



Series: Janeway/Chakotay Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a very small closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proximity Alert

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt "J/C - We’re hiding from the authorities and it’s very close quarters in here, I can feel your body against mine."

The closet, such as it was, was very narrow. Following Kathryn in a hurry, Chakotay didn’t think either of them had realized how much.

Now he was pressed between the closed door and her body. 

Pressed against her soft hair and the way her spine curved and the swell of her bottom against his groin.

_Stop it, Chakotay_ , he chided himself, _Stop it right there._

They might be stuck here for quite a while waiting for rescue and how clearly he could feel her also meant the reverse was true. He could not afford to start thinking about it… reacting to it.

He tried to think of anything else, anything other than the smell of her shampoo and the way her hips would feel in his hands.

He was failing… horribly.

Okay, that was it. He at least needed to turn away from her, but as he went to do so, Kathryn did the reverse, twisting around to face him.

He opened his mouth to apologize, but she pressed a finger against his lips to silence him before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him even closer.

There was no way she couldn’t feel his obvious arousal in reaction to her but instead of looking annoyed or embarrassed she ground her hips against him.

Kissing her wasn’t a decision. It just happened


End file.
